


【银手/V】礼尚往来

by AiPearce



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiPearce/pseuds/AiPearce
Summary: “干你的，强尼。”
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	【银手/V】礼尚往来

**Author's Note:**

> 很短、很菜  
> 有人喜欢就是我最大的荣幸 :P

你倚在电梯扶手上，摆弄着新的美甲，脑子里还在回味着任务结束后的那一炮——那街边落魄的小可爱，只要100欧元就能跟你乖乖上床，甚至体验特殊服务也不需要额外价格，在你还在琢磨何时有空再去打一炮的时候，强尼把他的烟屁股丢到了你新买的靴子上。  
“噢——干你的。这可是新鞋？！天啊，你能不能别在电梯里抽烟。”你瞪着那个男人，发现他只是在用余光看着你，你便又提高了几分音量，“强尼！”  
“我说，我俩都这个情况了，你能不能少去打几炮，你要是单纯的只是打炮也就算了，怎么每次还净整些奇怪玩法，我他娘的可就在你旁边呢，佣兵小姐，你不害臊吗？！”  
强尼摘下墨镜，你得出他对你很不爽，可是又怎样呢。“干你的，要你管。50年没有性生活的老古董自己一边撸去。”你又瞪了他一眼，然后将视线转回到直达电梯梯控制板上，用沉默结束了你们今天的第十四次拌嘴。

你们发着各自的呆，强尼在哼他生前写的歌，你则又开始回味起了性偶的味道，磨磨唧唧的公寓电梯终于到了8层。

“终于到了。该死的中间人，根本没告诉我那芯片在漩涡帮的老巢里，解开门锁的瞬间我都以为我要完蛋了——我快散架了，一定要睡到明天中午。”你晃出电梯，大脑已经开始不受控制的想念起小窝的床铺。  
你看见热水澡和被窝在朝你招手。

“哦，操。你干什么？！”公寓的隔音不是很好，隔壁的邻居一定听见了你突破天际的叫声。强尼·银手粗暴地拉开了浴室的移门，你猜门变形了。  
“干你。”在你还在思考先给面前的混蛋一巴掌还是先找点东西遮一下身体的片刻，强尼已经用一个擒拿术把你摁在了浴室的墙壁上。  
好他妈痛。  
男人拽着你的头发逼你和他接吻，老烟枪的嘴巴可不怎么好闻，烟味冲进你的大脑，你翻起了白眼。  
“强尼。”虽然口齿不清。  
男人停下动作看着你，你趁机跟他对调了位置，你们离的很近，可你却感受不到他的心跳。你撑着墙，吹着口哨。“这在你们那个年代是不是很流行？叫壁咚是吗？”此刻的你可能真像50年前在学校门口调戏女高中生的二流子，虽然被你壁咚的人比你高了不止一个头。  
“可能是。”强尼哼哼两声。

你可能真的是只狗，从他的下巴啃到肩膀、再到小强尼，没完没了。  
“操！”  
“搞什么鬼？”  
狗屎公寓的热水器又不起罢工了，冷水洒在你和强尼的身上，你俩同时打了个激灵，强尼看见你用很怨念的眼神在望他。  
你叹口气，随手捞起了在地上躺了不止几百年浴巾向客厅走去。小强尼和大强尼被你冷落在一旁，男人不可思议的看着你。  
“没了？”  
“要不然呢？”


End file.
